Madness
by DeiDei-kunsgirl
Summary: I'm addicted to your punishment an you're the master and I am craving this disaster. Rated for: BDSM, PWP, rape, language, my creativity and a lot more things! ONESHOT! HidanXOC


**Madness**

Warning: BDSM, PWP, rape, and strong language...very strong; also rated for my creativity!

"She's a fucking bitch! That's what she is!" Hidan complained to his partner.

"Hidan, she can't be _that _bad," Kakuzu said, rolling his eyes.

"You haven't met her! Why does the fucking leader need her anyways? And why can't Itachi watch after her!?" Hidan yelled, angrily.

"How am I supposed to know? Besides, you always cuss him out, maybe he is punishing you..."

"Fuck no!" Hidan cut him off.

"Hidan...."

"What?!!?" he asked/yelled.

"I believe you should go check on our dear little prisoner..."

"Why the fuck should I?!!?"

"Just do it. No more questions. You should respect your elders," Kakuzu reprimanded.

"I'm fuckin immortal and you're my elder?" Hidan mumbled.

"I'm still older than you."

"Oh, yeah? Well...fuck you!"

"Nice comeback," Kakuzu mocked, rolling his eyes. Hidan felt it a good time to go check on his prisoner...

Hidan checked his room for the girl. She wasn't there. That wasn't so bad. She had legs. She didn't have to be where he left her. In fact, he almost knew that she wouldn't be there. Teenagers really don't listen much, whether they're kidnapped or not...He should know. He remembers being a teenager well...

Next, he checked her room. He didn't know why the fucking leader gave her, her own room since she was a prisoner but it was better than his room...She wasn't there either. No sweat. Maybe she was in the bathroom? Not there either...he tried to kitchen, growing a little more antsy each and every room he checked....not in his room, her room, bathroom (any of the ten in the base), kitchen, or in the general entertainment room. Why did he let her roam? She was a prisoner...she should have a cell...

"Fuck! Kakuzu, where the hell is she?!!?" he yelled to his partner.

"Try outside," Kakuzu wisely said. Hidan went outside and looked at her trying to climb the twelve foot electric fence they had...boy, was he glad she wasn't a ninja.

"Hey, brat! What the fuck are you trying to do?!!?" he yelled, getting closer to her.

"Leaving!" she yelled, stubbornly. He sat down and watched the show. There was no way she would be able to climb that thing...

Five minutes later, she was over it with minor cuts from the jagged walls and a few burns from the electric part of the fence. Hidan was shocked but easily got over the fence and saw her running away...he could catch her. He pushed some chakra to his feet and bolted after her, easily catching her. He pushed her to the ground, landing on her back not letting her up.

"Get off of me!" she yelled. He rolled his eyes and pushed her head to the ground with one hand while she growled at him and let a string of curses come from her mouth.

"What should be the punishment for this? Any suggestions?" Hidan asked with fake kindness.

"Fuck you!" she yelled. If the brat wasn't so damn annoying than he'd probably have an instant like for her but she was making his life a living hell.

"Listen, kid, I don't give a fuck about you and you're making my job impossible. So you can either shut up and do as I say or _I will make you_," Hidan growled out, menacingly.

She stilled under him. He felt he could get off of her and let her up without incident. He was wrong. She bolted. He sighed and went after her again. He grabbed her by the stomach this time with such force it winded her and pulled her roughly against him. He literally dragged her, kicking and screaming, all the way back to his room and threw her on the floor, glaring at her.

"Brat, you're going to start listening to me or there will be dire consequences," he said angrily.

"I have a name, you know! It's not brat, or kid, or girl! It's Maya!" she yelled at him from her spot on the floor.

"I don't give a fuck! Now shut up and stay here!" He yelled, slamming the door behind him as he left his room. Hidan walked off to Kakuzu's room to blow off some steam. Kakuzu didn't even flinch as his door was slammed open than slammed closed again.

"Having problems?" Kakuzu asked, like he didn't know why his partner was angry.

"She's a bitch!"

"I've heard that before..."

"What should I do about her? She doesn't fucking listen to fuck!" Hidan yelled, kicking a box across the room and watching it hit the opposite wall.

"Hidan....do you hear what comes out of your mouth? Listen and you'll hear that its rather stupid," Kakuzu said. Hidan glared at him.

"Fuck you! You're supposed to help me with this!" Hidan yelled, angrily.

"What am I supposed to do, Hidan? You're in charge of her for the time being...make her do what you want her to..." Kakuzu stated. Hidan glared at him.

"That's the fucking problem! She just won't-fuck! Fucking fuckity bitch!" Hidan yelled.

"Hidan, do you know how to speak? You did not even make a sentence."

"Well, fucking fuckity doo! Who gives a flying fuck?!"

"Why...won't you go watch Maya?" Kakuzu suggested. When Hidan started cussing like this...everyone should leave the premises. Hidan would eventually get violent and Kakuzu would rather Hidan get violent with Maya than him.

"Fine," Hidan mumbled, stalking off to his room. When he got there, he slowly opened the door, not knowing what to expect, but what he least expected was there: a sleeping Maya. He was gone all of five minutes and she fell asleep. Too bad it was on his bed...bitch. "Hey, bitch! If you're going to fucking sleep then go fucking do it in your fucking own fucking bed!" Hidan yelled, disturbing her sleep. She bolted awake and stared at him.

"Do you mind? I was having a nice dream!" she yelled angrily at him. God, she hated this man...he may have been sexy but he was an ass!

"I bet you were. Were there rainbows and ponies in it?" he mocked.

"Fuck you, douche bag! You know nothing! For your information, it was a nice dream about a guy..." she saw the look in Hidan's eyes and instantly saw the error she made.

"A guy, huh? Have fun in your dream?" he asked. That was the nicest thing he could have said...of course if spending a week with him taught her anything, it taught her to expect the worst which would come.

"What kind of fun? We were in the park-"

"Fucking against a tree?" he asked again.

"What's it to you? It was a dream!" she yelled, rolling over.

"Hey! Go to your own fucking bed!" he yelled. She got up.

"Fine!" she yelled at him as she stormed out of the room, slamming his door shut as she left. Then once she got to her room she slammed it shut as well and screamed out in frustration. Eventually she calmed down enough to go to bed and slept all through the night until Hidan decided she needed to get up.

"Get your fucking ass out of the fucking bed, this fucking instant!" Hidan yelled. She groaned and covered her ears. It was too early for cussing, even though 'fuck' was her favorite word.

"You sound like an M rated version of my mother! Now go away!" she was instantly shoved to the ground. She wasn't that tired anymore...

"Get. Up."

* * *

The day was mostly uneventful (thankfully for Hidan) until around dinner time when Maya decided for the third day she wasn't eating.

"I am not eating that crap!" Maya yelled stubbornly pushing the food away from her. Hidan had had enough of her.

"Maya, you **will** eat," he said. She glared at him.

All it took was one word to set him over the edge: "No." He grabbed her arm and forcefully dragged her to his room where he threw her on the floor. She grunted in response to hitting the floor.

"You want to act like a brat? I'll treat you like one," he said as he leaned over her.

She shrank back, afraid of what he meant. He pushed her up against the wall and when she gasped out of shock (or pain, he didn't know which), he forced his tongue down her throat in a breathtaking first kiss. It would have wooed any girl. Maya instinctively put her hands in his hair and pulled him closer. She could feel him smirk against her.

"You're liking this, aren't you? You little slut," he murmured against her lips as he slowly unbuttoned her blouse. She tensed. "What's wrong? Getting too much for you?" he mocked but didn't stop.

"H-Hidan, s-s-stop it!" she said, trying to push him away.

"Oh, but you were enjoying it a minute ago," he mocked her some more but never stopped.

"Stop!" she said again with more anger to her tone but he sensed fear in her words.

"You need to be punished," he answered, simply.

"Can't you just beat me like a normal captor and be done with it?" she asked, nervously.

"What's normal?" he asked, keeping her quiet. He started to unbutton his pants and she looked wide eyed.

"H-Hidan," she said, scared. He smirked.

"Don't tell me you're a virgin?" he asked, her expression answered him He chuckled before positioning her mouth right over his tip. "Suck." She just stared at him, bewildered. Eventually she got her motion back and swiftly shook her head. He frowned. "We can do this the easy way or hard way..."

He glanced towards some devices that could be used to tie her up and take senses away from her. She had a look of unadulterated fear. She quickly took him into her mouth, closing her eyes as she did so.

"Maya..."

He never said her name, unless he was annoyed with her beyond words like 'brat' and 'bitch.'

"I want to see your face. Don't close your eyes."

He just loved making her life miserable, didn't he? She complied, though. She didn't want to find out what he'd do if she didn't. A tear escaped her eyes. Hidan saw this but didn't say anything. He just smirked, it was working. He released into her mouth and her eyes widened, she was about to spit it out (or choke on it) when she heard his voice.

"You better swallow it."

She did, reluctantly since he had a good grip on her hair. She felt like she was going to throw up. It was disgusting. He finally removed himself from her mouth and she made a sob like noise and curled up against the wall. Thankful that it was done.

"You think I'm done with you?" he asked, smirking as he got up.

She looked at him wide eyed, eyes following him, never leaving him. She saw him grab some handcuffs and started to panic. They weren't even the fuzzy kind, they were solid handcuffs meant for serious business. He really was going to do this to her. She couldn't stop him. She was his captive and he was much stronger than her anyways. He could do more to her than handcuff her...she saw him grab another pair of handcuffs...and another. All together, he had four pair. What was he going to do with all four?

"We'll start out simple for my virgin..." he smirked at her as he handcuffed her wrists and ankles together, using only two pairs of the handcuffs. "Now...I want you to get on the bed on your knees..."

She shook her head, defiantly and glared steadily at him. She wouldn't give in and do what he said. He glared back, harder.

"Maya...do not test me." She still refused to move. He grit his teeth, trying to hold in his anger at her disobedience. "Maya..."

"Fuck off." That was it. He hit her right across the cheek as hard as he could. Her face was knocked to the side due to the force and he could see a good sized bruise was going to be in the place of the big red hand print across her cheek. He could tell she was holding her breath, willing herself not to cry. He rolled his eyes. Stupid woman.

"Maya, get on the bed. Now." She choked on a cry that wanted to come out before she was slowly trying to get on to the bed (she was handcuffed so it was quite a challenge).

_I should have thought of doing this sooner. You're listening to me and I get something out of it..._ Hidan thought with a smirk as he watched her crawl onto the bed.

He got on after she had did what he had told her. He took the third pair of handcuffs and hooked one side to the ones on her hands and the other side to the bed post. He bent down so she could feel his breath on her ear.

"That's so you don't try and run away," he whispered and then he felt her stiffen under him. She pulled at her restraints, testing them and then when she realized that she really couldn't break them started to really struggle against them. "Now, now, be a good girl for Daddy and he might reward you..." Hidan teased.

"Hidan-"

"Hush, now," he soothed. (She really wasn't comforted though.)

"Hi-"

"I said to be quiet. Do you really want to get on Daddy's bad side right now?" he asked, curiously. She flinched. She hated how he was saying 'Daddy.' It was disgusting, especially since she was nude, handcuffed to his bed, and not able to hardly move.

"You can stop referring to yourself as 'Daddy.' It's quite disturbing," Jessica said to him, angrily.

"That's not very nice..." he wasn't over her any more...she'd be able to feel him touching her body. "You shouldn't say things like that. I think you need a punishment to remember your place," he said to her in the same, sugar coated voice.

"And what did you have in mind?" she mumbled.

"I thought a spanking would suffice," he said. Her eyes widened.

"A what-? No, don't you-OUCH!" she screamed when she felt what she assumed was a paddle hit her exposed rear end.

Another loud smack sounded throughout the room as she screamed in pain. She pulled at the handcuffs in a weak attempt at getting away from the painful on slaughter of her butt. Another slap came down hard and brought a tear to her eye.

"Hi-Hidan, stop it!" she yelled over the noise of wood hitting flesh (which was quite loud). A few more strikes were landed on her sensitive flesh. "Hidan!"

His strikes got harder. He paid no attention to her complaining and just kept up with his brutal attack. A few more strikes. Maya was gasping for air, between agonizing scream. A few more. She was trying to hold back her tears. Some more strikes, to the same place. She was lightly sobbing. And some more. She was struggling to get free.

"Please...stop," she said through tears as she started to hiccup.

_Ah...she's finally starting to give in. A little more will make her remember this lesson..._ Hidan thought as he mercilessly struck her, getting a little harder each time until she was barely moving against her restraints.

"Aw...poor girl, couldn't even handle a small spanking..." he mocked while shaking his head (but she couldn't see it). Hidan let her continue sobbing for a few minutes before he decided to...have more fun with her. "Now...lets do something else, hm?"

She closed her eyes but when she expected pain she felt the hand cuffs being removed. She opened her eyes again to see that he had taken one pair completely off but only unhooked one side of the ones on her feet and hands. He took the pair that was restraining her to the bed and hooked one side to her other wrist. The pair that lay unused until now, he took and hooked one end to her other ankle.

"Lay down for me," he said kindly. But the action was anything but kind. She hesitantly laid on the bed, afraid of what was coming next (and more spanking). She saw him hook every handcuff to a bed post. She was now totally exposed and totally useless. He really could do whatever he wanted to her.

"H-Hidan, please, don't do this. I promise I'll be good!" she begged, finally breaking down.

"What if every time you begged before things got rough and I let you off the hook, hm? You would never get a proper punishment and would expect me not to do this...the result would be your disobedience and rudeness," he said with humor in his voice. Torturing her was getting to be fun. He was starting to like her just a little bit.

"P-Please..." He silenced her with a rough kiss as his hands ran themselves all over her exposed body. He felt a tear slide down her cheek and stopped kissing her to look at her eyes.

"You're crying?" he asked, but he knew the answer. "Why won't you tell Daddy what's wrong," he suggested.

"St-Stop, I don't want this," she said.

"You don't want this? That really hurts...Daddy went to a lot of trouble to give you a present and you're saying you don't want it..."

"Stop referring to yourself as 'Daddy!' You are _far_ from acting fatherly!" she screamed at him. He frowned.

"I think you need another spanking..."

"NO! I-I'll be g-good. I promise," she said, nervously. He smiled.

"Good girl." She watched him closely as he went lower until he reached her womanhood. She looked at him with suspicion when she suddenly felt his tongue hit her clit just right. She arched her back, to the feeling. She moaned in bliss and he smirked. "It feels good, hm?"

She blushed and looked away as he continued to lick her clit. After a few minutes, he leaned up, much to her displeasure, and kissed her on the lips, full force. He slowly positioned himself right above her, not once releasing the kiss and he plunged into her virginity, breaking the hymen in one swift motion. At first, she could only gasp in shock but after a few seconds she was fully aware of what had happened and screamed.

"Hush, now," Hidan whispered to her as he kept going in and out of her with no sign of stopping.

"Please..." she was crying again.

"The pain will go away soon," he said as he kissed her collar bone. Maya closed her eyes, wishing for it to be over. She let a little moan escape her lips and he smirked down at her. "You like this, don't you? You little slut."

The words were nothing to her. She didn't care. All she cared about was the pleasure brought on by the way he touched her and moved in and out of her. She moaned louder, getting braver by the minute.

He leaned down and whispered into her ear, "Only a slut would like being raped."

Rape? Maybe it was rape. She didn't know anymore. Could it be considered rape if she eventually wanted this? Do actual rape victims feel like this? If so, why was rape so scarring for the girl if she survived? So many questions she didn't know the answer too, after all, she was a virgin before this. She didn't even know what it felt like to have a guy touching her, let alone doing this to her. Of course, she still couldn't forget what happened before he decided to take her innocence but this felt really great.

What draws the line between rape and sex? In her point of view, the line was pretty blurred right now. She was being forced to have sex and if asked would she do it again she would say 'no,' but she couldn't deny the feelings of pleasure that were shooting up and down her spine.

She felt her orgasm coming and screamed out in bliss Hidan's name. He smirked and let her catch a quick breath without coming out of her. She relaxed and he whispered into her ear "Ready for another ride, my slut?"

Her eyes shot open. He couldn't be serious. She was exhausted! After the beating, the being forced to blow him, and one round she felt like she'd sleep for months! She didn't want to go again. She wanted to curl up in her own bed at her own house and fall asleep with her boyfriend of two years. She didn't want to be here or go one more round! Hidan didn't wait for a reply and just started to thrust in and out of her, picking up pace every second while moving harder and harder. She was sweating. It was still fun for her but she was tired and wanted sleep but he would just not let that happen. She moaned out loud.

"Hi-Hidan, I can't take it anymore," she whispered.

"Oh, yes...yes, you can," he told her in a very sadistic voice. A few more minutes passed and she orgasmed, followed closely by him. She could hardly feel her legs and wanted to cry. She was so tired and in a lot of pain. Hidan got off of her and she could see him through half shut eyes getting clothes on. "See you in a bit, bitch." He was gone. He had left her on his bed, naked, handcuffed to the bed, unable to move even an inch. But she was so tired she didn't care. She fell asleep like that just because she didn't know if that when he came back he'd fuck her again.

She woke up in her bed right across the hall from Hidan. Was it all a dream? Did she make up that whole scene? It was really vivid to be just her imagination. She got up to go to the bathroom and felt a bolt of pain rush through her. She gasped and held the bed for support while she tried to cope with the new sense of pain. It was definitely not a dream...

So she went to her bathroom and immediately hopped into the shower to rinse off all evidence of whatever had happened. She would take it to her grave. She scrubbed at her skin until it turned red in agitation. After having a nice hot bath she went out to the kitchen and saw Hidan. She did a quick about-face and walked off but heard him slightly murmur her name. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Come here. I'm sure you'd like to eat..."


End file.
